Soos' pick-up truck
The pick-up truck is a vehicle driven by Soos Ramirez. History Season 1 It makes its first appearance in "Fight Fighters," when Soos pulls up to Dipper and asks if he needs a ride. The two then chase after Rumble McSkirmish as he pursues Robbie. In "Summerween," Soos gets the truck to help haul the group's massive load of candy for the Summerween Trickster. After Dipper accidentally dumps the entire load into a stream, Soos hits the Trickster, and the group, believing they are safe, sets off. However, the Trickster reforms and chases them until the truck crashes into the Summerween Superstore. In ”Land Before Swine," Soos drives the truck to follow the string left behind by Waddles' sweater in order to save him from the Pterodactyl. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Color," the truck is used as part of Mabel's plan to reflect a rainbow into the Mystery Shack. In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo," it is used to carry Octavia away from Petting Zoo. Season 2 In "Sock Opera," Soos gives Wendy and Dipper (whose body is possessed by Bill Cipher) a lift to the Theatre Time Theater in it. In "Soos and the Real Girl," it is seen parked outside Abuelita's house. In "Society of the Blind Eye," Soos uses it to drive himself, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy to the Gravity Falls Junkyard, then to the Gravity Falls Museum of History (with Old Man McGucket in tow). In "Not What He Seems," Soos is shown driving it at the Yumberjacks drive-thru. When Stan calls him to go and guard the Vending machine at the Mystery Shack, Soos quickly drives off. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Soos uses it to take Mabel to the Gravity Falls High School. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" it is once again parked at Abuelita's house. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", it makes up the left foot of the Shacktron. Bill is able to grab it when fighting the Shacktron, (as it isn't protected by the Unicorn Spell Barrier like the Shack itself), calling it an "Achilles Heel". He then pulls it off, causing the Shacktron to fall, and attacks the Shacktron with it. Appearance It is a worn-down pick-up truck with a broken license plate, a rusty brown color, a Mystery Shack bumper sticker on one of the doors and splashes of paint on the sides. Inside, it has two leather bench seats that can fit up to six people altogether and gray walls and a gray ceiling. While being attacked by the Summerween Trickster, one of the doors is ripped off and the ceiling is damaged. It is equipped with a CD player. Sightings Trivia *Soos's license plate is FIXINIT1. This is a reference to his self-made series of shorts. *This is also a password Soos uses. It was written on a sticky note stuck to his computer. ru:Пикап Суса Category:Season 1 objects Category:Shorts objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Games objects Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Technology Category:Vehicles